Give Me a Chance
by Lynixful
Summary: "Please, choose me Natalya, give me a chance. I can and will love you more than he ever will." Raivis said as a small, genuine smile crept on his face. BelLat, don't ask. Rated T for some sexual content though no actual sex , self-harm, some abuse, language, etc.


Give Me a Chance

Yep a random idea that I decided to write, don't ask me why I ship this.

To Sam, don't kill me please.

To Dani, yes my pipe is to long to fit on the page.

Pairings: BelLat (it's a good pairing dammit!), mild RusBel and mild RusLiet.

Warnings: Some sexual content (though no actual sex), self-harm, some abuse, language, etc.

Please rate and review

* * *

"С-Сестра! Нет, Уходи!" (S-Sister! No, go away!) Russia said as his younger sister Belarus walked into his office in which he was finishing up some standard paperwork proposing to him yet again. She intentionally ignored the fact that he had said no on several other occasions and had even threatened to file a restraining order against her.

"But big brother! I want to marry you! Marry me! Please!" Belarus pleaded with him. "I don't want to be lonely! I want you to protect me and be with me!" she continued. Her brother was perfect in her eyes, he was handsome, he had shining violet eyes which she so often saw sparkling with tears, he was tall, he wasn't quite fat but his muscular build suited him well in her eyes. Natalya would often find herself fantasizing about Ivan pushing her into their bed and holding her down with those strong, muscular arms as he would fuck her hard and fast. Then sometimes she would think about them doing something more innocent, like baking a cake together or cuddling as they watched their favorite movies together. He had rescued her so many times in the past that she couldn't help but begin to have day dreams where he was a price coming to save her and carry her off and they would live happily together as husband and wife.

Ivan looked away a tad guilty and responded, "Нет, you know I'm dating Toris and I love him very much. I'm sorry Natalya." He could never love his sister the way she loved him. Ivan was in love with Toris, of course he loved his sister too but not in the way that she wanted. He had known her for so long that it would be difficult to think of her as anything other then his baby sister. Ukraine and him pretty much raised her on their own despite the fact that they were still children themselves.

Tears formed in her cold, dark blue eyes as she ran out of the room. She ran down the hallway and into her room where she shut the door and locked it. This was the one place where Natalya felt truly comfortable, and the only place where she could let her guard down. Belarus laid on her stomach down on her bed with her face buried in her pillows so hopefully no one else will hear her crying. If they hear the sobs coming from her room, they might start to think that she's weak and Natalya simply couldn't have that.

As she sobbed, she took out one of her knives strapped to her thigh. Her mind began to wander and she thought of all the reasons that he might not love her as she brought the knife down upon her already scarred wrist. "Am I too cold for him?" she said as she made another incision on her thin wrists. "Is my hair not good enough for him? Are my breasts too small? Am I too pale? Does he not like my body type? Does he hate my eyes?" Natalya alleged and looked to the small, old, dirty mirror placed on top of her nightstand then grabbed it in anger and threw it at the wall shattering it into pieces. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

It was then when a certain small, trembling Baltic nation heard these sobs. He held, like his older 'brother' Toris, a great deal of affection for the Belorussian woman. With a tray of tea in one of his hands originally meant for Ivan, Raivis knocked on Natalya's door. "M-M-Miss Belarus? M-May I-I c-c-come in?" he asked timidly and with a stutter that he couldn't quite help at this point. Latvia failed to get an answer from the Belorussian woman and opened her door to see Natalya sitting in front of a mirror with cut marks on her arms. "A-Ak Dievs! (O-Oh my god!)" Latvia shouted out before quickly bring his hand to his mouth, covering it realizing that he'd been too loud and he knew how much she hated loud noises.

She slowly turned her head and looked back, Natalya's piercing bluish-purple eyes slowly scanned his small, frail body for several moments. Raivis was shaking under her piercing gaze. They remained like this for several minutes, Belarus sitting on her bed while Latvia stood a few feet from her. "What do _you_ want, little brat."

"I-I just w-wanted to k-k-know if you're okay, I h-heard you crying s-so I just wanted t-to c-ch-check up on you…" he stated plainly and timidly.

The platinum-blonde woman looked away from his watery purple eyes and responded quietly, "Why the fuck do you care about me? Why the fuck would any of you care?"

He was caught off-guard by the question, of course they care, her sister cared, Ivan, though he didn't appear to, cared, Toris cared, Eduard cared, they all cared for her even if they were frightened by her. Raivis blurted out without thinking "B-Because I love you, I always have since the moment I met you and I want to help you if you're hurting." He took her hand in his and kissed her bloody and cut up wrist gingerly.

Slightly offended at this, Natalya pulled her hand away and slapped him with a loud smack. "Don't touch me!" she growled, "Ivan is the only one that will get to touch me."

Rubbing his cheek, Raivis replied, "B-But I thought he was with Toris a-and I want us to be together… I would never let you to be in such pain."

Belarus said nothing, but tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Eventually, she admitted "I know… But I love brother so much a-and I want to be with him forever."

"Please, choose me Natalya, give me a chance. I can and will love you more than he ever will." Raivis said as a small, genuine smile crept on his face. He placed a gentle, reassuring hand on her shoulder. Belarus looked up at his big purple eyes, they were so much like Ivan's. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek then sobbed into his chest. His cheeks became a dull red at this action, Raivis was not expecting her to do this but he held her head and stroked her hair lightly while whispering comforting things in her language to her. Natalya was a bit taken away that he had bothered to learn her language which was rather confusing, even to herself sometimes.

"Я люблю цябе…" One nation said to the other as they brought their lips together for a scared first kiss.

* * *

And there you have it, I'm leaving that last line a mystery for you, my fans, the great mystery of who the fuck said the last line. I know none of you care and to those who expected porn (I know you're out there) sorry.


End file.
